ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Giuseppe Zanotti
Giuseppe Zanotti (born on April 17, 1957, in San Mauro Pascoli, Emilia Romagna) is an Italian footwear, accessories and fashion designer known for his jeweled heels, sneakers, handbags, jewelry, and leather ready-to-wear. Through his owned company, Vicini S.p.A, he manufacturers his eponymous label, Giuseppe Zanotti, which is distributed in 75 countries worldwide through a network of directly operated boutiques, franchisees, and retailers. Accessories Clutches Giuseppe Zanotti - Crocodile embossed patent leather large clutch with gold-tone hardware.jpg SLAM003.jpg|Slam Photography (Feb 24, 2009) Jewelry GiuseppeZanotti4.jpg Gaga & Drake.jpg|MTV VMA (Sep 12, 2010) 9-13-10 Leaving JFK Airport in NYC 002.jpg|(Sep 13, 2010) 9-22-10 01.jpg|(Sep 22, 2010) Giuseppe Zanotti - Choker bustier neckpiece.jpg GoogleChrome-TEOG-LadyGaga.jpg|Google (2011) Giuseppe Zanotti - Tassel collar.jpg 7-27-14 Back to her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jul 27, 2014) Shoes giuseppe-zanotti-black-platform-sandals-profile.jpg lady-gaga-and-paparazzi-gallery.jpg|"Paparazzi" Music video (2009) Balmain-Spring-Summer2009.jpg|(Giuseppe Zanotti X Balmain) lady-gagaBalmainshoes.jpg|(May 29, 2009) Newspaper dress.jpg|(Jul 23, 2009) 7-23-09 Ibiza Airport.jpg|(Jul 23, 2009) OutinLondon4.jpg|(Aug 21, 2009) giuseppe-zanotti-stiletto-slingback-pump-profile.jpg 11-05-27 New York Hotel Arrival.jpg|(May 27, 2011) LadyGagaMTN-Shoes.jpg MTN 2862829.jpg|"Marry The Night" Giuseppe Zanotti - Heelless shoes.jpg 10-18-11 Matt Irwin 011.jpg|Matt Irwin (Oct 18, 2011) Giuseppe_zanotti_high_platfrm_wedges.jpg AVGT-Promo-Outfit.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (Oct 23, 2011) Giuseppe Zanotti - Vivid suede Alien cage sandals.jpg|''Vivid Alien'' 9-9-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 001.jpg|(Sep 9, 2012) Giuseppe-Zanotti-cross-strap-platform-sandal-Fall-2012-christina-milian.jpg Machete Kills Trailer 005.png|Machete Kills (2012) Giuseppe Zanotti - Gold metal heel.jpg Machete Kills - After collision 009.jpg|Machete Kills (2012) Giuseppe Zanotti - Fox fur black boot.png 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 008.jpg|Ruth Hogben (Jul 8, 2013) Giuseppe Zanotti - Patent pointed heels.jpg 1-24-14 Pre Grammy Gala 001.jpg|(Jan 24, 2014) 4-6-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 001.jpg|(Apr 6, 2014) AHS Hotel - Chutes And Ladders 014.jpg|American Horror Story: Hotel (2015) Giuseppe Zanotti - Mirror Argento Almond Toe.jpg 1-24-14 At MusiCares Red Carpet 001.jpg|MusiCares (Jan 24, 2014) Giuseppe Zanotti - Peep toe platform mule pump coline high heel.jpeg 7-29-14 Leaving Rivington F+B in NYC 001.jpg|(Jul 29, 2014) Giuseppe Zanotti - Zipped quilted ankle boots.jpg 7-28-14 Joseph Sinnott 007.jpeg|(Sep 28, 2014) 12-3-14 Leaving GMA in NYC 001.jpg|(Dec 3, 2014) 6-22-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 001.jpeg|(Jun 22, 2015) Giuseppe Zanotti - Metallic leather cutout bootie.jpg 2-10-15 Stevie Wonder Concert Tribute Performance 001.jpg|(Feb 10, 2015) Giuseppe Zanotti - Avril.jpg|''Avril'' 2-25-15 Newark Airport 001.jpg|(Feb 25, 2015) Giuseppe Zanotti - Crystal mesh ankle boot.jpeg 4-26-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 003.jpg|(Apr 26, 2015) Giuseppe Zanotti - Pointed toe pump.jpeg 6-0-15 Bruce Weber 019.jpg|Bruce Weber (Jun 25, 2015) Giuseppe Zanotti - Satin ankle strap pump.jpg 11-14-15 Leaving a Store in LA 001.jpg|(Nov 14, 2015) Giuseppe Zanotti - Super Sharon pump.jpg|''Super Sharon'' 11-23-15 Red Carpet at The British Fashion Awards at London Coliseum 001.jpg|British Fashion Awards (Nov 23, 2015) Giuseppe Zanotti - Fall 2014 Collection.jpg 0-0-15 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (2015) Giuseppe Zanotti - Lavinia suede sandal.jpg|''Lavinia'' 12-11-15 Leaving Billboard WIM in NYC 002.jpg|(Dec 11, 2015) 1-5-16 At The Forest Screening in Beverly Hills 001.jpg|(Jan 5, 2016) Giuseppe Zanotti - Lavinia patent sandal.jpeg 5-26-18 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 001.jpg|(May 26, 2018) Giuseppe Zanotti - Argent metallic leather high heel sandal.jpeg|''Lavinia'' 12-23-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg|(Dec 23, 2015) 12-24-15 Leaving Saks Store in NYC 001.jpg|(Dec 24, 2015) Giuseppe Zanotti - Silver rhinestone metallic leather peep-toe pump.jpeg Intel x Haus of Gaga 008.png|Intel (2016) Giuseppe Zanotti - Suede knee high point toe boots.jpeg 6-20-15 Performance at Gramercy Theatre in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 20, 2015) 6-20-15 Leaving Gramercy Theatre in NYC 001.jpg Giuseppe Zanotti - Kamilya boots.jpeg|''Kamilya'' 1-12-18 IG Story 003.jpg|(Jan 12, 2018) Giuseppe Zanotti - Liza pump.jpg 5-3-12 Leaving Ritz Carlton 002.jpg|(May 3, 2012) Giuseppe Zanotti - Coline sandal.jpeg|''Coline'' 0-0-18 Jay L. Clendenin 002.jpg|Jay L. Clendenin (2018) Giuseppe Zanotti - Sylvia sandals.jpg|''Sylvia'' 9-1-18 Instagram Story 002.jpg|(Sep 1, 2018) Giuseppe Zanotti - Nude patent leather platform sandal.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 011.jpg|Steven Klein (2012) Giuseppe Zanotti - Silver sandal.jpg 10-9-13 Rick Rowell 002.jpg|Rick Rowell (Oct 9, 2013) Giuseppe Zanotti - Boot.jpg SLAM003.jpg|(Feb 24, 2009) Giuseppe Zanotti - Leather pointed toe pump.jpg 11-26-14 Leaving The View in NYC 001.JPG|(Nov 26, 2014) Giuseppe Zanotti - Nappa leather pumps.jpg 3-4-19 Arriving at restaurant in LA 001.jpg|(Mar 4, 2019) Custom Custom-MarryTheNightShoes.jpg Lady Gaga - Marry the Night Music video 002.jpg|"Marry the Night" Music video (2011) Giuseppe Zanotti - Custom leather lace up heels.jpg 10-15-11 A Decade of Difference Concert at Clinton Foundation in NYC 001.jpg|William J. Clinton Foundation (Oct 15, 2011) Giuseppe Zanotti Custom Made Platform Wedge Booties.jpg 2-7-12.jpg|Terry Richardson Giuseppe Zanotti - Leather curved wedge platform ankle boot.jpeg Fame Steven Klein Trailer 016.jpg|"Fame" (Feb 20-21, 2012) Giuseppe Zanotti Custom Made Bi-Colour Wedge Boots.jpg 4-12 Korea Shopping.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) Giuseppe Zanotti - Custom-made heels.jpg 151989842.jpg|Kevin Mazur (Sep 14, 2012) 11-17-13 Leaving Dos Caminos Restaurant in NYC 001.JPG|(Nov 17, 2013) 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 007.jpg|Terry Richardson (Nov 10, 2013) 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 026.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Do What U Want 001.jpg|SNL (Nov 16, 2013) 12-8-13 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 006.jpg|(Dec 8, 2013) 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Applause 002.jpg|Lady Gaga Live at Roseland Ballroom (Mar 28, 2014) 6-19-15 Leaving Angelika Film Center in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2015) 6-22-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 22, 2015) 6-29-15 Backstage concert at Oakdale Theatre in Wallingford 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2015) 7-7-15 Out and about in Montreux 001.jpg|(Jul 7, 2015) 7-11-15 Outside at ArtZuid Exhibition in Amsterdam 002.jpg|(Jul 11, 2015) 2-25-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(Feb 25, 2016) 9-2-17 Performance at House Of Blues in Boston 001.jpg|House of Blues (Boston) (Sep 2, 2017) 1-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jan 23, 2015) 1-23-15 Arriving at Carbone Ristorante in NYC 001.jpg 2-17-15 JFK Airport 001.jpg|(Feb 17, 2015) 0-0-0 Unknown Pic 003.jpg|(2011) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Accessories